The sleepover
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Kyle Broflovski and his girlfriend Bebe Stevenson's have a sleepover. Hope you enjoy please review Rated M for language and sexual content [KYBE] Since they don't do Enough KYBE nor do they do enough Kyndy


AUHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THE SLEEPOVER IT'S A ROMANTIC KYBE ONESHOT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

16 year old Kyle Broflovski was preparing his house for a sleepover. And it wasn't Stan who was sleeping over either it was Kyle's girlfriend Bebe Stevenson's; "Kyle Buppie I've made a few snacks for you and Stan" said Shelia, "Thanks Mum but it isn't Stan that's coming" replied Kyle, "Oh who is it then?" asked Shelia. "It's my sort of girlfriend" Replied Kyle, "Aw my little Buppie has a girlfriend what's her name?" asked Shelia, "Bebe" replied Kyle. "Aw My little Kyle has a girlfriend, I'm proud of you Buppie i always have been But if you guys a gonna well you know later on please use protection" said Shelia whispering the last part then hugging her son. "I will Mum i love you too" replied Kyle hugging her back; 'DING DONG' Kyle answered the door. To find Bebe standing there; "Hi there" said Kyle.

"Hello" replied Bebe pulling Kyle in for a kiss, Who happily returned the kiss. Once their lips parted; Bebe whispered something into Kyle's ear, "I've got no panties" she whispered into his ear before kissing him again. "So a you wanna come in?" Kyle offered trying to hide his boner from not just Bebe but also his mother. "Sure thanks" replied Bebe, As she walked inside, "Okay Let me get that for you" said Kyle offering to take her back pack; "Oh that's okay Kyle thanks anyway" replied Bebe, "Okay come with me I'll show you around" said Kyle as he showed her the living room kitchen and Bathroom, "So this is my room" said Kyle showing Bebe his bedroom.

"Hey I'm Loving that Einstein poster" said Bebe, "thanks" replied Kyle kissing her lips; Bebe put her pack down, Kyle looked at it "My toothbrush and a few things for later on" explained Bebe winking at him for the last part; "Don't know what it is but I'm already looking ford to it" replied Kyle. "Aw shit" said Kyle, "What's wrong?" asked Bebe, "Stan left his stupid playboy magazine Excuse me a minute I'll Be right back I'm just taking this over to his house" Replied Kyle, leaving, "Mum Stan left something over her I'm just taking it over and coming strait back" said Kyle, "Okay Buppie" replied Shelia as Kyle went over to the Marsh residence and knocked on the door. "Oh Hi Kyle" said Randy, "Hi Mr. Marsh Stan left something behind yesterday" replied Kyle, "Oh sure his upstairs" said Randy, "Thanks" replied Kyle.

As he went up and accidently walked in on Stan who was having sex with Wendy, "OH Dude Don't you fucking knock?" asked Stan, "Oh shit sorry Stan you just left this play boy at my house yesterday" replied Kyle, "What the fuck are you doing with play boy Stan?" demanded Wendy, "Well Wendy a guy has needs Kyle We were done anyway so you wanna play Assassins creed Black flag or something?" asked Stan, "Can't have Bebe over" replied Kyle, "Oh Say Hi to her for me" said Wendy, "Sure" replied Kyle. As he Went home, "Hey" said Kyle as he entered the house; "Oh Bebe Wendy says hi she was with Stan when i went over there" said Kyle.

"Oh Okay" replied Bebe, "Okay you two Dinner's ready" said Shelia, "Kyle can you go get your brother and your father?" asked Shelia, "Okay" replied Kyle going upstairs Bebe followed him, 'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' "Dad Mum says Dinner's ready" said Kyle, "Okay I'll be right out who's this?" asked Gerald pointing to Bebe,"Oh this is My girlfriend Bebe" replied Kyle, "Nice I'm Gerald Kyle's father" said Gerald holding a hand To Bebe witch she accepted. Kyle didn't even bother knocking on Ike's door but he wished he had knocked for Bebe's sake, "Get out of my Room Kyle I'm jacking off hey show me your tits slut" said Ike, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME TO DINNER" yelled Kyle. "I am so sorry About that Bebe" said Kyle As him and Bebe went downstairs, As they ate dinner and Kyle and Bebe went upstairs and Watched a movie.

(Later)

Once the movie was over. "Kyle" said Bebe "Yea?" asked Kyle; "You know when i told you i had no panties earlier?" asked Bebe. "Yea why?" replied Kyle; "Well i know you got a boner" said Bebe, "Oh god Bebe I'm sorry MPHHH!" Kyle was cut of by Bebe kissing him, "Kyle can you get my back pack?" asked Bebe, "Ah K" replied Kyle getting the back pack and Giving it to Bebe, "Thank you" said Bebe kissing Kyle, And pulling out whipped cream. "Ah Bebe what's that for we having pie or something?" joked Kyle.

As Bebe striped down until she was naked and true to her word she had no panties. And Her pussy was completely shaved. Bebe guested for Kyle to get undressed, Kyle removed his Terrance and Phillip pajama shirt and pants. Then he removed his boxers reviling his fully erect cock. "Okay Kyle get on the bed" said Bebe as Kyle climbed into bed; And lay down. Then Bebe pulled out 2 pares of kinky handcuffs then cuffed Kyle's wrists to the bed. "Ah Bebe what are you doing?" asked Kyle, "Shh no talking" said Bebe, As she sprayed whipped cream on his nipples stomach then she put it on his dick and balls and She even put some on his arsehole.

"Jesus Christ dude that's fucking freezing!" said Kyle, "I know but it'll be so worth it" replied Bebe, As Kyle relaxed himself. And Bee Begun by licking The cream off of Kyle's nipples and Stomach. Then Bebe licked it off of his cock Balls and arsehole. "AHHH FUCK" Kyle moaned in more pleasure than he'd been in his life, As Bebe licked every last bit of cream off of Kyle's privates, Then she took his dick into her mouth and started sucking, "MMMM Oh my god Bebe that feels so fucking good" moaned Kyle as Bebe sucked him off and licked, "Bebe I'm gonna cum AHHHH!" moaned Kyle cumming in Bebe's mouth and all over her face.

"Okay Kyle your turn" said Bebe as she un cuffed Kyle and simply cuffed herself as Kyle did the exact same thing to Bebe, "Okay I want you inside me" said Bebe, "Oh with pleasure but first hand me my wallet" replied Kyle, As Bebe handed Kyle his wallet. And Kyle pulled out a little square package; "I promised My Mum If we fooled around I'd use protection" said Kyle. "As Bebe took it from him and pulled it out of the package. Then Put it in her mouth and put it on Kyle's dick using her mouth, Then Kyle put his dick against Bebe's pussy and pushed in; "AHHHH" moaned Bebe as Kyle begun thrusting in and out of her, "Oh yes fuck me Kyle fuck me that's right fuck me right there don't you dare stop oh yes" moaned Bebe. "Bebe I'm gonna ahhh!" moaned Kyle cumming into his rubber; "Oh Kyle That was so good I love you so much" said Bebe, "I love you too Bebe I love you too" replied Kyle pulling off his rubber throwing it in the bin then kissed Bebe before they cuddled up and fell fast asleep.

THE END

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
